


The Last Vault

by HPFanDownUnder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanDownUnder/pseuds/HPFanDownUnder
Summary: Takes place in year 6 of Hogwarts Mystery, as the last vault is opened and chaos ensues. Features a male MC and an evil Jacob.My first attempt at a fanfic, thoughts, comments and constructive criticism appreciated.





	The Last Vault

“Don’t do this brother”

They are the only words you can think. The only words you can articulate. 

The last six years flash before your eyes. The vaults, the adventures, the friends.  
Friends. You look now behind you as only two remain.

Tulip, Merula and Charlie managed to get Tonks, Ben and Rowan out of the vast subterranean chamber as the fight with Jacob continued on. You prayed they weren’t too badly hurt. Now as you stand before your mad brother, only Penny and Barnaby are left- subdued and magically bound. You hope Jae managed to find a professor in time.

“The greatest of prizes require the greatest of sacrifices little brother. Who better than your girlfriend and best friend to offer to the dark powers” Jacob snarls at you.

You attempt to cast stupefy but Jacob blocks it with ease.  
“Hahaha it will take more than that to defeat me little brother!”  
“Crucio” you hear, as you feel the pain of 1000 hot knives stab you everywhere, all over your body, to your very soul.

Jacob releases his curse and you fall to your hands and knees. “Don’t be a fool Y/N. Together the power of this final vault can be ours…Why do you think Hogwarts was built here little brother?” Jacob asks with a twisted grin on his face. “The founders could sense the magic here, but they couldn’t imagine the power that lies within. It predates Hogwarts, it predates Iona and Camelot. It dates from the eldest most powerful wizards, from the founding of the Pict nation thousands of years ago”.

“Those fools in the Cabal thought they could stop me. R thought he could control me. Now they are all destroyed and this power will be mine. I will control the world. You can too if you join me Y/N. Together we will be unstoppable”.

You look at your Jacob, your beloved brother Jacob, and think of your childhood. The protection, the love, the care he provided after your father died and your mother fell to pieces. Whoever, whatever stands in front of you now was not him. You are sure whatever this was, your Jacob died long ago. 

“It takes blood to open the vault little brother. Their blood” he motions over to your friends and you see Penny’s eyes widen with fear. 

“No!” you scream at him, lifting yourself back to your feet.  
“I will supply blood if that’s what it takes”. You cut your hand with your wand, releasing a torrent of thick red life source and move towards the panel next to the gigantic doors. 

“Easy… easy brother” Jacob states, his wand still pointing at the two people you care about more than life. 

“Point your wand at me Jacob, they have nothing to do with this” you plead, the desperation in your voice evident. A warped grin crosses his mouth. 

“As you wish little brother” he obligates and you now see his wand pointed straight at you.

You carefully move towards the top step and the panel and place your hand into the recess, your blood causing it to change and morph. It is then the giant doors in front of you creak and groan, opening inwards where you can make out only a bright white glow emanating out. 

“Come little brother let us enter” Jacob motions for you to take the lead.  
You have spent your six long years at Hogwarts thinking on your feet, and you feel you will need every lesson learned to survive this.

You and Jacob enter the circular white chamber, bare except for the brightest light you have ever seen, which seems to be emanating from the room itself. It is a strange, beckoning light, which seems to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. As the two of you, brothers who strayed on vastly different paths in life enter; you likewise do so to opposite paths of the chamber. Jacob walks to the left, you to the right. You glance back at your friends in front of the chamber, still bound in the curse, and despite the risk you know Jacob is, all you are concerned about is getting them to safety. 

Before you can formulate a plan, you hear a voice in your head. It is not a voice you recognise, neither is it speaking any language you can understand- however something inside you instinctively knows what it is saying. You feel drawn to it like a moth to a flame and before you feel yourself drift away you notice Jacob with the same expression on his face….

“Can you move?” Barnaby asks Penny, as they watch the two brothers enter the final Cursed Vault. “No” Penny replied. She is feeling torn by the turmoil of her present situation. She is bound and scared. She was sure a killing curse was about to come her way before you distracted your brother. “Y/N” she thinks to herself- remembering all you have been through together the last six years.

Struck by your bravery, she developed a keen interest in the cursed kid whom she dubbed the “Hero of Hogwarts” upon your first meeting. She remembers the thrill of your first adventure together, the butterflies she felt as she developed her first childish crush upon you. She remembers the purity of your feelings together, the warmth and tenderness of the love that developed between the two of you. How determined you were to save her sister last year during the portraits curse, and how she had given herself to you mind, body and soul on the night of her 17th birthday party. Fighting back tears at this flood of emotion all she could muster was “Please be safe”.

The vault spoke to you both, and you could sense the power in it, coursing through it, emanating from a source you could feel but not see. This was a dark magic, an ancient magic. If Jacob gained this power he would be unstoppable.  
“Only one who is worthy may claim the power of this vault” the disembodied voice spoke through the air, almost like waves. 

“Then it will be mine” Jacob retorted, attempting to send a killing curse towards you. However nothing emanated from his wand.

“Who are you to decide who is worthy? That is for the ancient powers to decide, we who have guarded this vault and all hidden vaults, for millennia, since the beginning of this world”.

“What do you offer to sacrifice?” The voice pressed us to answer.  
“I offer you the two souls outside this door” Jacob screamed at the echoes “They are pure of heart and surely a worthy price for this power”. 

“No!” you screamed, still unable to move. 

“SILENCE” the voice demanded.

It instantly returned to its previous cool demeanour “Interesting, young Jacob Y/LN, interesting. The pure of heart is definitely a worthy sacrifice and we have not feasted for a long time. Their souls will remain trapped here with us forever. Is that a price you are willing to pay?” It questioned.

“Yes, do it now, I command you” Jacob bellowed. Your heart sank.

“Hmmm… and what about you, Y/N Y/LN, what do you offer?”  
You desperately try to think of something, anything, which will save the lives and everlasting souls, of the woman you love and the man whom you truly call brother.  
“I have nothing, to offer… my wand” you say desperately.

“This power has no need for wands foolish boy, we control the elements themselves. Do you not wish to offer the same as your brother; after all you have a greater claim to their souls than he does”. The voice quizzed at you.

“No, I would die, I would die rather than betray my friends” You retort. It is in that fleeting moment that the little nagging idea that had been just outside of your periphery clarifies itself in your mind. You know now what needs to be done.  
“I have a second offer” You plead. 

“Go on” the voice allows you to speak while Jacob looks on, pained and angry, with hatred in his eyes.

“I offer myself; I offer my life and my soul, to the ancient powers, for the rewards of this Vault”.

Jacob scoffs at the absurdity of your offer- “How exactly will you wield the power if you are dead, you moron”.  
“How indeed- Y/N? How indeed?” The voice questions.  
“I will make this sacrifice to you, in order to save my friends and destroy the vaults”, you say to the voice as you accept your fate, hoping the powers will deem it worthy. “Save them, and make sure no one else can ever open these vaults again and risk anyone else’s life”.

The silence lasts for moments yet it feels like an eternity. Finally the voice replies…  
“The powers have accepted your terms. Goodbye young Y/N” you hear as Jacob screams “No!!!!” and you are engulfed in a light which seems brighter than the heart of the Sun. You look at Penny as she screams “No Y/N no!” You only have time to mouth to her “I love you” before all is gone in brightness.

Penny and Barnaby close their eyes to the dazzling brightness. When they re-open they are shocked to see they are back on the banks of the Black Lake. They are standing in front of the entrance to the sunken vault, but an entrance now closed.  
“We have to get back in, we have to help him” Penny pleads, banging on the magically sealed doorway. She starts launching a tirade of spells. Alohomora, bombarda, incendio. Anything she can think of- nothing worked.

“Help me Barnaby, help me” Penny pleaded as the large Slytherin stood there, staring at the mystical gateway.  
“We can’t Penny. It’s over” he stated, tears rolling down his cheeks. “It’s over”.  
“No, no…” Penny collapses in a flood of tears as Barnaby leans down to comfort her, wrapping his enormous arms round her.  
“I hate to interrupt but can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Merula demands, her face a mixture of anger and concern “and where the hell is Y/N”. The injured trio are in various states of recovery around on the lake-bank, with Tulip and Charlie holding Ben, who has still not woken from the concussive blast that felled him inside the vault.  
Before either can answer Jae appears flanked by Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore is there with them. He looks at the magical barrier with a concerned look.

“Yes Ms. Snyde, I think we would all like the answer to that” he states in his dry, authoritarian way.

CRACK! A sound like falling masonry bellows from the Castle, causing all present to turn around. BOOM! Another from the Forbidden Forest!  
CRACK! Another from the castle.  
A deep rumbling noise is heard from; it seems, under the dark waters of the Black Lake.  
“Y/N” Penny sniffs “Jacob was going to sacrifice myself and Barnaby to the vaults… but Y/N offered up himself instead. He offered to sacrifice himself to free us and destroy the vaults, and stop Jacob seizing the power for hims…”. It is all Penny can manage before she completely breaks down to a blubbering mess. McGonagall and Sprout stop tending to the injured students and look to the Headmaster.

“What can we do Albus? We need to get the boy out of there” Sprout implores Dumbledore.  
“I’m not sure we can Pomona. It seems Master Y/LN willingly made his choice. For now we need to get these students to the Hospital Wing and…” Before he can finish, the magically blocked doorway collapses in on itself, erupting a sonic boom that shakes the assorted staff and students in front of it and disappears, leaving only the natural lakeside in its place.  
“It appears the Vaults have been sealed” Says Dumbledore.

When you open your eyes the flash has subsided. You look over where your friends were bound, but they are gone. You hear the sound of crashing masonry from the tunnel outside the Vaulted Chamber and feel a strange rush coursing through your body. You can’t explain it; it feels like a charge that shoots from your stomach to your feet, back up to your shoulders and down to your fingertips.  
“You fool” Jacob screams, incensed. “What have you done? We’re trapped and the power… the power was supposed to be mine. You’ve ruined everything!”  
You can hear Jacob, but he sounds, distant, far off, and insignificant. You hear the falling cinderblocks, and are ready for the end, waiting for the cold dark waters of the Black Lake to come flooding in.

Jacob continues his rant “You can’t even look at me brother?” All his previous arrogance is gone, replaced now with a rage you haven’t seen before.  
“I’ll destroy you, you cost me everything!”. His wand erupts with a torrent of curses and spells, as he funnels all his rage into one goal- killing his little sibling. You are still pondering this feeling, and without even realising it you manage to deflect his spells effortlessly.

“You need to stop Jacob. It is over, done, finished” You look at him.  
“No, I will kill you, I will kill you” He screams, firing more spells.  
“I’m warning you Jacob, don’t make me do this” You say earnestly. Before he can consider your words he attempts to use the ultimate evil spell… “Avada…”  
You flick your wand and in an instant, before he is able to finish his incantation he is struck. He looks at you, looks down at his own disembowelled torso and falls to the ground. Dead.

As the sounds of the collapsing vault grow louder you disappear into your thoughts. You walk over to your brother’s body and look down at your fallen hero. All the malice and twisted evil is gone from his suddenly peaceful looking face. The crashing grows louder as you hear a rumbling that sounds like a dam wall breaking, and you sit with Jacob as you await your icy tomb.  
“You gave me no choice, brother”. The water comes rushing in.

 

Word had spread quickly throughout the school. The final vault, your sacrifice and death. It was impossible to stop rumours getting out- this was Hogwarts after all. The sound of the three vaults within the castle cracking and breaking the previous night had been heard by all of its inhabitants. Some first years were so scared they cried thinking the castle was collapsing. Despite it being Saturday students had been banned from approaching the Black Lake on the orders of the Ministry. They were coming to the castle and from the number of owls flying in and out of Hogwarts it seemed the whole Wizarding world was in an uproar. Aurors, investigators, even-it was rumoured- the Minister himself were on the train to the legendary Wizarding School.

However, given the nature of a lot of students at Hogwarts, banning something only makes it more appealing. The two third year Ravenclaws were anxious, sneaking to the lakeside to see themselves if the whispers were true. They were shocked at the scene of devastation that awaited them. For what seemed like miles there were pieces of concrete and masonry washed up on the shore. Some of it was glowing. No wonder the ministry wanted to shut this down. Then they saw it. Near the edge of the water, a body. Waves lapping against them. They weren’t moving. The Ravenclaws were terrified at the sight, but too scared to get closer to identify them. Was this the dark wizard Jacob Y/LN? One of them ran.

“Where are you going?” called the second to their friend.

“We have to get a professor, quick” the first replied.

 

Penny hadn’t moved from her dorm bed since she got back. She was numb, couldn’t process, couldn’t move, couldn’t think. She just stared at the window, non-responsive to her best friends’ implorations.

Tonks was pleading with Penny “Please Penny. I’m so sorry he is gone, I’m sorry that all of it happened, but your friends are here, we want to help you. We are worried about you”. Beatrice, who was sitting on Penny’s bed, looked at Tonks, arm in a sling and badly bruised face, and then back to her sister. She held her sister’s hand, but her sister appeared to not even know she was there. 

“I think she needs time, Tonks” Beatrice said mournfully. She had never seen her sister like this, not even during the horrible situation with Scarlett all those years ago. She had sent an owl to their parents first thing that morning and they replied they were on the way, as soon as they could get there. Beatrice was relieved; she had no idea how to help her sister.

Suddenly the dorm door sprung open and a certain red-haired Iranian troublemaker burst in.  
“Penny, Tonks you have to come now, right now”.  
Tonks had a look that was a mixture of bewilderment and shock.  
“Tulip you are a Ravenclaw, how did you get in here?” She asked puzzled.  
“Dumbledore gave me permission. You need to come now. They’ve found him!”

 

Penny rushed after her excited friend; she was unable to process properly, unable to believe it was true. She just hoped against hope that it was. They arrived at the hospital wing, a crowd already gathered outside the doors. 

“Let her through, let her through” Tonks and Tulip pushed the gaggling student onlookers out the way.

“This is his girlfriend, let her through”.

Penny rushed through the door, past Filch who was grumpily standing guard and ran into the infirmary, her eyes like teacups. She saw the professors standing round a bed. She rushed over as they moved aside and there you were. You were lying there, seemingly asleep and peaceful. Madam Pomfrey was examining you. The professors had a look of both happiness and concern.

Penny collapsed under a weight of relief, tears flowing out of her. Tulip caught her and her head of house, Professor Sprout, rushed over to give Penny a huge hug.  
“He’s alive dear, he’s alive. He isn’t responding, he is weak and pretty banged up. But he is alive”.

“We aren’t sure why yet” Professor Snape growled. McGonagall shot him a look. “This isn’t the time Severus”.

“No it isn’t” replied Dumbledore. “For now we will leave Ms Haywood alone with her beloved. Perhaps you could send an owl to your parents young Beatrice, updating them that Y/N has been found alive and that Penny will be with him in the Hospital wing when they arrive?” He looked at Beatrice kindly. 

“I will straight away sir” and she galloped out of the Hospital.

“Young Ms Tonks and Ms Karasu need their rest, and the rest of you- I think we should take our leave. Would you like to stay with Ms Haywood a little while Pomona?” He asked. The friendly stout witch nodded to the affirmative, and went and stood behind Penny, who was lovingly kissing your hand. 

Penny couldn’t believe you were here, but noticed immediately your body was burning hot. 

“We have to get this temperature down soon. I’m not sure why he is burning up but if we don’t get it down we risk serious long term damage!” Madam Pomprey said, rushing in and out of the cubicle- the curtains drawn to try and provide some privacy. 

“Stay here and watch him will you dear, while I conjure up an ice blanket”. Penny nodded and squeezed your hand while rubbing your forehead.  
“He’s strong this lad” Professor Sprout said while tenderly patting Penny’s shoulder. “If he made it this far he will pull through dear”.  
Penny nodded. “You should know professor, Y/N thinks very highly of you. He’s always said you were like the mother he never had at home”.  
This took the professor aback, she sensed herself tearing up, but fought it back in order to stay strong for the girl. “Yes dear, I care very deeply for him as well, like he was my own child. I do for both of you. I will give you some time alone”. She quickly rushed out of the infirmary no longer able to hold back tears.

 

The next few days were a blur for Penny. She didn’t spend much time away from the Hospital wing. It was a relief to see her parents, and Dumbledore was good enough to put them up in the castle. Watching her father’s eyes light up at everything he saw brought some much needed mirth to her. The Ministry had interviewed their entire group, trying to ascertain exactly what happened down in the vaults. They had also attempted to interview Penny, but she refused to leave your bedside. Madam Pomprey was quite put out having Ministry interviewers attempt to question Penny in between hospital beds and had promptly ejected them from the hospital wing under threat of splattergoit. In the end Dumbledore had to step in. Penny hadn’t even dared to look at the Daily Prophet- the sensational headlines could wait until you woke up. You would face it together.

 

A week after your half dead body was dragged from the shores of the black lake you started to stir. It was in the early afternoon. Penny’s mother had forced her to go have some lunch and she was out of the infirmary when it started. Tonks and Rowan were sitting with you, along with the remaining Haywood’s, when your hand started twitching. Tonks raced to the Great Hall to find Penny, and they ran as fast as they could back to the hospital. Penny arrived back just in time. She took her now familiar seat next to you. She grabbed your hand and gently interlocked her fingers with yours, smiling. Seeing how much larger your muscular hands were compared to her dainty feminine ones was a constant source of teasing from you to her. She always cursed her tiny hands when she couldn’t fit enough ingredients in when trying to get carry them to make a potion. She looked at you and stroked your face as your eyes started to flutter and open. She watched as they opened and you looked around the room, quite obviously disorientated. It took you a couple of minutes to come round, and the first thing you were able to focus on was her face. That beautiful face. The face you never thought you would see again, the face you thought you were dying to protect. It takes a moment for your brain to catch up. All you can manage to say through a sore raspy throat is “I thought I’d lost you”. She cries and collapses, hugging your chest. You lift your sore arms to hug her. Then you remember.

**Author's Note:**

> All will be explained in following chapters.


End file.
